Love's Renewal
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Sequel to It Begun With The Thunder! It has been a year since Katie died and came home. Everything is normal until an odd boy comes to school, making her feel strange. She's met him before, but from where? "Why... why am I crying?" Rated M for future stuff... Yeah... OCKatieXHiccup OCErinXAstrid
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to It Begun With The Thunder! It has been a year since Katie died and came home. Everything is normal until an odd boy comes to school, making her feel strange. She's met him before, but from where? "Why... why am I crying?"

()

On Monday, Katie was walking with her friends. There was a 16 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes, a 15 year old boy with dyed blood-red hair and green eyes and a 15 year old girl with dyed green hair and hazel eyes. Katie turned to the dark haired boy.

"Hey, Kellyn, have you heard about the new guy coming to our school?" She questioned. Kellyn nodded, folding his arms and smiling.

"Yep! I wonder if he's cute." He said with a joking grin. The girl, Emma, rolled her eyes at him.

"Kellyn, you're so weird. Don't scare the new guy by trying to get into his pants as soon as you meet him." She stated, making Kellyn stick his tongue out at her. The small group of friends entered the school's premises when Katie collided with someone, yelping shock. She fell backwards, a figure falling over her. The friends tried to stifle their laughter as Katie groaned.

"Owww!" Katie winced. The 15 year old girl opened her eyes only to stare into green eyes.

"Daaamn, girl, people are wanting a piece of you today!" Kellyn cackled. Katie blushed, as did the stranger. The stranger quickly got up, apologising profusely.

"I-I am so sorry, please forgive me!" He held out his hand. Katie took it gratefully, being tugged up. "I-I'm new here, could you show me where the reception is?" He asked, scratching he back of his head sheepishly. Katie smiled and nodded.

"Oh, sure." Katie replied. "Just follow me. I'll see you guys later." She said to her friends before leading the stranger inside. "I'm Katie, what's your name?" Katie asked, looking at him.

"I'm Hamish." He answered, putting his hands into his pockets. Katie smiled up at the taller teen.

"Well, welcome. This school isn't exactly the best and it doesn't have the friendliest of people but it has a rather good education system." Katie informed. Hamish chuckled softly at her statement and they stopped in front of the reception area. The woman at her desk looked up and she spotted Hamish. She nodded and looked around her work spot before picking up a timetable.

"Hamish Harrison?" She asked, looking up. Hamish nodded and the woman handed him the timetable. The woman turned to Katie with a smile. "Good morning, Katie! How is your mother by the way? Is she doing well?" Katie nodded.

"She's fine, Mrs Anders. Have a nice day." She smiled and led Hamish away. Katie looked at Hamish curiously. "So, I have a question. Are you a fan of the How To Train Your Dragon franchise?" Hamish paused for a second before nodding, looking away.

"I guess you could say that." Hamish shrugged.

"Then my friends will also love you!" Katie stated. "We're fans of it too. The weird one who was laughing like a weirdo is Kellyn. The girl is my friend, Emma, and the red-head was Vikter. Mind if I look at your timetable?" Katie asked. Hamish handed her the piece of paper. Katie scanned the classes he had taken. Art, Woodwork, Maths, English, Physics and Biology. She looked up at him. "How old are you?"

"16 but I've been put into fourth year(if you don't understand Scotland years and shiz, I apologise. Try and... guess from the age to make it easier?)." Hamish replied. Katie nodded.

"Well, we have Art, Woodwork, Maths, English and Biology together. I just started taking Woodwork this year so I hope I do well." She replied. "My other class is Music. Kellyn and Emma can show you to Physics." The smaller teen glanced at him.

"All right. Sounds fair." The male replied. Suddenly, Katie was tackled to the floor, making her cry out in surprise. "Ah, Katie!" Hamish yelped. Katie grumbled and placed the palms of her hands on the floor, pushing her torso up. Many other students looked at her and quietly laughed as this was a normal daily thing. Sadly, especially for Katie.

"Kaaaatie!" It was Kellyn. Katie looked back at the odd male who pouted. "Emma's being mean!" He complained. Katie rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement at him.

"And what do you wish for me to do?" Katie questioned. Kellyn shrugged casually, not really having a reason to tackle her except that he was a bored teenage boy.

"I dunno. I just used the excuse to tackle you." He answered. Katie groaned and slammed her face into her arms. She sighed before pushing the childish boy off of her back. Katie got up onto her feet, wincing at the sore feeling all over her body.

"That hurt, Kellyn! Not cool." Katie whined, leaning down to rub her legs after the impact of slapping against the floor. She smacked him over the head, making the boy cry out. He pouted again. Hamish burst out laughing at the scene before him, making the two friends look at him.

"You two are strange. Is this a normal thing?" He asked, folding his arms. Kate smiled, laughing slightly. Kellyn immediately brightened up, realising that the new guy was actually pretty cute. Kellyn smiled pervertedly and wrapped an arm around Hamish's shoulders, the two being the same height despite the one year age difference.

"Well, hello cute new guy!" Kellyn flirted, a smirk on his face. "You're certainly a handsome one. How about you and I get to know each other after school? Say, over a cup of coffee? Maybe skip that and just get down to business?" Hamish turned bright red when he caught on what Kellyn was hinting at, feeling uncomfortable with this boy flirting with him so openly. Katie rolled her eyes at Kellyn's words before she went in to save Hamish from Kellyn's harmless flirting. Katie grabbed Kellyn by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

"Kellyn, what did Emma tell you? Don't scare off the new guy by trying to get into his pants at first sight." Kate scolded, flicking Kellyn's forehead. The boy pouted again.

"But Katie! He's super cute and damn, look at that butt!" He whined, checking Hamish out. Hamish quickly backed away, wishing to shrink into a corner and hide. "Come on, tell me that butt isn't cute!" Kellyn exclaimed, getting out of her grasp and going over before pinching his behind. Hamish cried out in surprise, jumping. Katie pulled Kellyn away again, sighing.

"Down, boy. I admit he is pretty attractive but you're scaring the poor guy." Katie stated, making Hamish blush at the compliment. "If a random stranger started flirting with me, I'd first feel creeped out before punching them." She sent a small smile towards Hamish. "Now please go find Emma and Vikter. In fact, why don't you date Vikter instead and stop scaring so many people?" She looked back at Kellyn. Kellyn pouted but still went to find the two others. Katie sighed, rubbing her temples in slight aggravation. She looked at Hamish again. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, Katie. Don't worry about it, I'm just not used to that." Hamish chuckled nervously. Katie laughed quietly. She studied Hamish for a bit before frowning.

"Hey, Hamish? I'm just wondering, do I know you? You're so... familiar." Katie asked curiously. Hamish looked surprised.

"Me? What do you mean? I've never been here before. How would you know me?" He questioned. Katie shook her head, laughing.

"Never mind. It's probably just nothing." She shrugged slightly. Hamish ran a hand through his auburn hair, making Katie's heart clench. Ignoring it, she unzipped her black leather jacket and readjustment her school bag's straps on her shoulders as the bell rung. "Come on, let's go to Woodwork."

()

THE SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Katie nervously looked over the instructions she had been given to make a shelving unit. She sighed as the teacher handed them each two bits of wood. They had to make through housing joints, stopped-housing joints and dowel joints to create this piece of woodwork.

"The deadline's in three weeks. No biggie, I can do this." She muttered before getting to work. She shared a work bench with Hamish due to the fact they had both just taken woodwork that year. Katie used her steel rule, pencil and trisquare to mark out the joints before cutting them out with a mallet and chisel. She worked quickly, finishing the four stopped housing joints in both pieces of wood before creating a through housing joint in the larger bit of wood to make sure the two could fit together.

The classes passed by quickly and lunch had rolled around. She was getting through the classes just fine and for that, she thanked her lucky stars. The dark-haired female let out a yawn and stretched her arms.

"I'm probably gonna mess up and fail each of my classes, like normal." She stated, laughing softly. Emma sent her a look.

"Oh, come on! The teachers love you because you're, like, really good!" Emma exclaimed. "I mean, I'm good but you're the one that actually takes part properly!"

"And our woodwork teacher had said you're a natural born woodworker." Hamish spoke up, smiling at Katie. Katie laughed, scratching the back of her neck. She readjusted her bag before moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh, that? I guess it comes from my father's side. We're apparently a line of brilliant woodworkers. My Grandfather used to make toys for the kids on the street." Katie shrugged slightly. The group of students set their bags at a table, claiming it as theirs before heading off to collect their food from the lunch line. Soon, they had their lunch and moved back to the table only to see a bunch of older teens shoving their bags off. Katie, frowning, set her tray down on an empty table and walked over only to realise who the teens were. Janis, Destiny, Victoria, her twin Derek and Peter. "Oi, we had claimed this table first, dickheads." She called. The group's head snapped up to see Katie. Kellyn, Vikter and Emma immediately backed her up, Hamish following closely behind.

"Ugh, we should have known from the disgusting style of your bag." Destiny wrinkled her nose, flicking her dyed blonde hair and extensions out of her face.

"Well, at least my fashion sense is a lot better than the pile of crap you call 'modesty'." Katie shot back, smirking as the girls looked outraged. Derek sniggered at Katie's insult while Peter looked blank. Janis stepped forward, a hand raised in front of her. Before she could say anything, Katie pinched her finger in disgust. "And another thing, get your ugly, fake nails out of my face unless you want my claws cutting up your fake face. And yeah, Veris, they're real." Katie said casually to Janis. Janis growled in frustration.

"Let's go! This fucking table's contaminated with emo germs." She said.

"Yeah, nice comeback. What, did you pull it out of your fake, flat ass?" Vikter laughed.

"No one insults us!" Victoria yelled, going to slap him when a hand grabbed her wrist. Kellyn dug her nails into Victoria's wrist, eyes narrowed at the red-headed bitch.

"Fuck off. No one, and I mean no one, touches my friends like that." He growled. Victoria let out a cry of pain. Satisfied with the sound, Kellyn let her go and the group retreated.

"They don't even put the right size on each finger." Vikter sighed. "Idiots."

"Agreed. Sorry you had to see that." Katie turned to Hamish, her hard expression softening and she smiled at him. "They're a bunch of bullies. Well, Derek and Peter haven't done anything. The girls just make them follow around. As I said, this school doesn't have the nicest of people. Even if we try to ignore them, they keep on going. So we fight back." She explained. They grabbed their trays and set them on the table before sitting.

"I agree, though. Those old hags don't have any dignity and they can't pull off those crop tops. They look small enough to be fucking bras and they make their skin bulge out. And those fucking skirts need to go down, not up." Kellyn muttered, making Emma laugh.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave it, Hamish probably doesn't want to hear this." Katie smiled and they begun to eat. Hamish glanced at Katie from the corner of his eyes then at her hands. Her nails were definitely more real than what those slags had. They looked sharp and long enough to cause possibly fatal wounds to someone and were painted pure black. Despite Katie's thick black eyeliner, pale skin, dark clothing and dark lipstick, it looked good and attractive. Hamish hummed softly, still staring at her for a bit. He rapidly shook his head before turning back to his food. Hamish sent her one more longing look before turning back to his lunch.

When the day finished, the group of friends headed down the street together.

"Ugh, stupid maths homework!" Emma whined. Kate looked at her.

"What are you complaining about? We're revising stuff that's a National 4 level. Honestly, I can't wait until we do Nat 5." Katie said. Hamish nodded in agreement. Katie looked at the freckled boy, smiling slightly. "Do you live near by?"

"Oh, I guess." Hamish mumbled, slightly blushing at her stare and sweet smile. Katie was tough, especially when it came to bullies, but she could be sweet and gentle all the same.

"Hey, Katie, aren't you curling tonight?" Vikter asked. Katie nodded.

"Yeah. You guys still coming? Oh, Hamish, do you want to come to the ice rink with us to try it out?" Katie questioned, making Hamish freeze for a bit. His teeth nibbled at his bottom lip before he sent a slightly strained smile towards Katie.

"Why not? My parents aren't in for a while so I don't see any reason why I shouldnt." He replied. It was then he noticed her eyes watering. "Are you... crying?"

"Huh?" Katie quickly reached up and prevented her tears from coming down her face. "Oh, no, it's just the air." She dismissed quickly. Hamish frowned but didn't question her. Katie continued. "Let's go to my house and for our lift. My dad can take three of us, one ofthe coaches can take the other two." She muttered quickly, still wiping under her eyes to stop herself from crying.

()

I'M BACK FROM CAMP! YUS! I had so much fun, met so many people. I actually became friends with someone during a game of capture the flag when we decided to help protect each other from getting caught out. Best. Friendship. Ever. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hamish's eyes widened at the sight of the large ice rink. Many people were sliding down while throwing stones, yelling many odd things like 'hurry' or 'put your backs into it' or 'sweep'. Katie turned to look at him with a smile, giggling at his expression.

"Well, this is what you're getting yourself into. But I believe that it would be best for you to use the stick instead of sliding out." She gestured to his left foot. "Well, it kind of depends. Which hand do you write with?" Katie tilted her head curiously. Hamish lifted his right arm and she nodded. "Okay, well, you see how there are four people in each team and they are in separate sections of ice which have scoreboards at the end? Those are called sheets. Here we have five of them." Katie informed, pointing in the direction of the ice. She continued to explain what to do in the sport, the different positions and the basics. Hamish looked at her, not really listening as she had already explained this all to him before. But of course she couldn't remember. Hamish's shoulder's sagged slightly but he pretended to be listening to every word she said until someone called out her name, making her look up.

"Oi, Katie!" A 12 year old boy came over hyperly, jumping all over the place. He had very messy blond hair and hazel eyes. Katie laughed slightly.

"Hey, Angus. Good to see you here this week." She greeted the smaller male. He shifted from left to right, unable to keep still. The young boy looked like he was ready to take down a race track and try to defeat Usain Bolt's time.

"Who's your friend? Ooh, I know, I know! Is he your boyfriend?" Angus asked curiously. Hamish and Katie turned slightly pink.

"N-no, Angus. This is my friend, Hamish. We just met today." Katie insisted. Hamish nodded.

"Exactly! N-nice to meet you, Angus." He said, still blushing. Angus stared at Hamish, humming and tapping his chin as he examined the taller male. Angus then grinned.

"Oooh, so he's _not_ your boyfriend. You did say he had black hair and green eyes. This guy is definitely not him." He said. Hamish's breath hitched. So she had a boyfriend. Katie tensed up slightly at the sound of Angus describing her boyfriend. It hurt for some reason when she glanced at Hamish. It hurt like hell. Quickly, Katie looked away from Hamish. They headed over to the lounge where one wall was glass so they could see the ice clearly. Katie introduced Hamish to all the coaches and curlers. Hamish noticed right away that there were twenty young curlers but only three girls, including Katie and Emma. He looked at Katie with a questioning look.

"Why are there only three girls?" He asked. Katie glanced at him.

"Well, all the girls I know seem to be too lazy to try it out. They just won't do it. Plus, Kellyn said he'll classify himself as a girl. He once went out of his way to wear a pink skirt." She laughed softly. Hamish chuckled with her. Then he frowned.

"S-so, you have a boyfriend. Mind me asking who he is?" He asked casually. Katie nodded.

"Well, my boyfriend is called Alex. We've been together for about three months. Longest relationship I've ever had!" Katie stated, laughing slightly. Hamish hid his rather pained look behind a smile. Katie opened her mouth to speak when hands clamped over her eyes. Her arms went limp to her side's as a smirk formed on her lips. "Let me guess, Kellyn?" Katie wondered teasingly.

"Guess again." The male behind her stated. Katie giggled and quickly turned around before hugging him. The black-haired male kissed her cheek. Hamish examined him. He looked to be his height. His skin was a slight tanned light brown and his eyes were a dark green. Katie pulled back from the affectionate hug and looked at Hamish.

"Hamish, meet my boyfriend, Alex. Alex, this is Hamish. He's knew at my school." Katie introduced with a smile. Alex grinned at Hamish, an arm slung around Katie's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Hamish!" He greeted. Hamish muttered a quiet 'likewise', scratching the back of his head.

"I thought you weren't coming to watch!" Katie turned back to Alex. The tanned male kissed her forehead before lightly tapping her nose.

"Surprise, kitten." Alex chuckled. "I missed you too much so I just had to come along. Plus, you told me one of the kids here wanted to meet me for some reason?" He tilted his head. Katie nodded. Hamish didn't want to disturb them so he headed off to sit with Kellyn, Vikter, Emma and a couple of other teens. The two boys he didn't know looked at him. They were twins. Both blond with hazel eyes and freckled cheeks. One had a parting to the left, the other had a parting to the right. They looked at each other before looking back at Hamish.

"Who's the new guy?" They said in sync.

"He's Hamish. New kid at school." Emma stated, leaning back in her chair. "Hamish, meet the twins. The guy with the left parting is Antonio and the guy with the right parting is Eduardo."

"Mi amigo," Antonio started, Eduardo finished. "Welcome to ze Curling Club." The twins grinned at Hamish, who chuckled slightly with a small smile.

"Thanks." He replied. The twins looked at each other before muttering to each other in Spanish. Hamish sent Emma, Kellyn and Vikter a nervous look. Emma shrugged while Vikter and Kellyn laughed quietly.

"They speak Spanish a lot, don't worry about it." Vikter said. At that moment, a cold finger poked the back of Hamish's neck. Hamish quickly turned to see Katie. She giggled behind her hand.

"Your hand is freezing!" Hamish muttered. Katie rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

"Get used to it, we're on the ice, soon. And we're gonna have fun!" She answered. Hamish chuckled, rubbing the chilled spot on his neck.

()

Shitty chapter, check! Yay!


End file.
